Holiday in the beach
by kishina nadeshiko
Summary: Liburan ke pantai? apa yang terjadi? multipairing! meski ujungnya IchiRuki.. VIVA FFn! wish all the best for FFn..


VIVA FFn!!! Otanjoubi Omedettou FFn! *teriak pake speaker masjid*. Saya membuat fic ini khusus buat FFn. Dan ini adalah fic pertama saya setelah ganti pen name. Pen name saya sebelumnya Hikari Kinomoto. Berhubung telah banyak author yang menggunakan pen name Hikari, saya memutuskan untuk menggantinya menjadi Kishina Nadeshiko. Sekarang silahkan membaca dan selamat menikmati.

Pairing : IchiRuki, HitsuHina, UlquiHime, UnoUki

Disclaimer : kalo Bleach kepunyaan saya, mungkin ada chara cewek cantik yang jadi pairnya Hisagi Shuuhei yang bernama Shina (saya). Tetapi karena Bleach adalah kepunyaan Tite Kubo-sama, saya hanya bisa membayangkan Hisagi Shuuhei menjadi pair saya *ditendang semua author*.

Holiday in the Beach

Pagi itu, burung-burung terlihat bertengger pada sebuah dahan pohon yang terletak disamping sebuah kelas. Mereka berkicau dengan riangnya seraya menyemangati murid-murid kelas itu untuk belajar dengan rajin. Tetapi sayang sekali, murid-murid kelas itu seakan tidak merasakan kicauan semangat yang diberikan oleh para burung. Di kelas itu, terlihat murid-murid sedang berbagi canda dan tawa karena sedang tidak ada guru yang mengajar mereka.

Rukia dan Ichigo seperti biasanya sedang bertengkar karena hal sepele. Yaitu karena semalam Ichigo tertidur dengan memeluk boneka chappy kesayangan Rukia yang dipinjamnya dan membasahinya dengan air liurnya. Sedangkan Hinamori dan Hitsugaya sedang berada di pojokan kelas, mereka berdua terlihat sedang asyik 'bermain'. Permainan yang menurut Hitsugaya sangat asyik yaitu bermain ular tangga. Lain halnya dengan Hisagi, dia terlihat sedang asyik berbicara dengan kekasihnya menggunakan HP. Di sampingnya terlihat Kira, Rangiku dan Ichimaru meledeknya habis-habisan. Tatsuki, Ulquiorra dan Renji terlihat sangat senang melihat Soi Fon sedang didandani oleh Yoruichi. Dan di bangku terdepan ada Unohana sedang merawat Ukitake yang tersedak sarapan paginya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba saja semua aktifitas itu terhenti dikarenakan ada seorang kepala sekolah yang memiliki jenggot putih panjang memasuki kelas. Rukia dan Ichigo segera berlari cepat menuju bangku masing-masing. Hitsugaya dan Hinamori juga segera membereskan mainan mereka. Hisagi yang sedang bertelponan bergegas memutuskan pembicaraannya. Terdengar seuntai kalimat manis keluar dari bibir seorang Hisagi ,"Sudah dulu Shi-chan, sepertinya guru koi sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Ja ne. Aishiteru". Rangiku terlihat mimisan mendengar kata-kata Hisagi tersebut. Ichimaru yang melihatnya segera 'menyeretnya' ke tempat duduknya.

Ketika semua murid di kelas itu sudah duduk manis di bangku mereka masing-masing. Kepala Sekolah yang bernama Yamamoto tersebut mulai membuka suaranya dan mengumumkan sesuatu. "Murid-murid yang saya sayangi dan saya banggakan. Pagi ini saya akan menngumumkan sesuatu kepada kalian. Yaitu minggu depan kalian semua akan diberikan liburan seminggu dan hari pertama liburan kalian akan pergi ke pantai!" Seru Yamamoto penuh semangat. Tetapi murid-murid terlihat hening mendengar berita tersebut.

5 menit..

10 menit..

15 menit..

"Uhuk.. Uhukk.. Uhukkk.. Hoekkk!" Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang muntah memecahkan keheningan kelas tersebut. Suara itu berasal dari Ukitake yang duduk di bangku terdepan. Unohana yang melihat Ukitake muntah segera meminta ijin Yamamoto untuk ke UKS. Dan Yamamoto menyuruh Renji untuk mebersihkan muntahan Ukitake tersebut. Setelah kejadian yang tadi selesai, Renji telah duduk di bangkunya seraya mengumpat pelan. Unohana dan Ukitake juga telah kembali ke kelas. Yamamoto ingin mengulang pengumuman tadi. Ketika dia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Tiba-tiba saja…

"HORRREEEE!!! KITA KE PANTAI!!!" seru seluruh murid yang baru sadar di kelas tersebut. Karena kelas tersebut termasuk kelas unggulan di sekolah itu dan setiap hari selama setahun mereka selalu belajar tanpa henti. Jadi, wajar saja jika seluruh muridnya sangat senang saat diberitahukan akan diberikan liburan dan akan pergi ke pantai. Mereka semua tidak pernah liburan selama memasuki kelas yang menurut mereka sangat menyiksa. Saat mendengar berita tersebut seluruh siswa sangat bahagia, seakan mereka akan terbebas dari cengkraman pelajaran. Ichigo yang juga merasakan kebahagiaan tersebut tanpa sadar memeluk seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Ternyata orang itu adalah Orihime, Orihime yang dipeluk Ichigo wajahnya memerah. Tetapi hal tersebut hanya terjadi sekejap saja, karena Rukia menarik Orihime dari pelukan Ichigo dan melemparnya ke belakang kelas. Ichigo yang tidak menyadari hal tersebut segera memeluk lagi seseorang yang berada di dekatnya yaitu Rukia. Rukia yang dipeluk Ichigo tidak membuang-buang kesempatannya, dia juga membalas pelukan Ichigo.

Orihime yang dilempar Rukia kebelakang menutup matanya untuk bersiap-siap terbentur tembok. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menahannya dan menyelamatkannya. Orihime yang selamat dari benturan tembok merasakan ada tangan yang telah menggendongnya ala 'bride style'. Perlahan dia membuka matanya, ketika matanya telah terbuka dia melihat seorang Ulquiorra tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dan menurunkan Orihime. Orihime yang semula takut karena akan terbentur tembok menangis. Ulqiorra yang melihat hal tersebut segera memeluk Orihime dan menenangkannya.

Seisi kelas melihat kejadian itu dengan pandangan tak percaya dan iri. Mereka bergantian memandangi Rukia Ichigo yang berada di bangku terdepan dan Orihime Ulquiorra di belakang kelas.

"Andaikan Shina-chan ada di sampingku. Pasti aku juga memeluknya" ucap Hisagi pelan dengan tatapan penuh iri.

"Aku juga pengen" kata Rangiku kepada Yumichika yang berada di sampingnya. Ichimaru yang mencuri dengar hal tersebut memegang tangan Rangiku dari belakangnya dengan lembut dan menunjukkan 'senyum serigala' kepada Rangiku.

Hinamori yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa memandang Hitsugaya yang berada di sampingnya. Hitsugaya yang merasakan pandangan tersebut melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hinamori dengan wajah yang telah semerah daging semangka. Hinamori yang merasakan lengan Hitsugaya, merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Hitsugaya.

Ukitake dan Unohana yang melihat reaksi teman-temannya hanya saling tersenyum. Tangan Ukitake tiba-tiba saja menyentuh tangan Unohana dan menggenggamnya perlahan.

Sedangkan yang tidak mempunyai pasangan, iri melihat seluruh teman-temannya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda 'dunia milik berdua'. Mereka semua sudah melupakan seseorang yang sangat penting dan seseorang yang paling ditakuti di seluruh sekolah yang berada di depan kelas mereka. Yamamoto yang melihat perilaku murid-muridnya mulanya berdeham cukup keras.

"ehem.. ehem.." tetapi tidak ada satupun murid mendengar hal tersebut.

Untuk kedua kalinya Yamoto berdeham lagi dengan suara yang dikeras-keraskan.

"EHEM.. EHEM..." murid-murid mulai menoleh ke arahnya. Ichigo memisahkan dirinya dari Rukia dan mulai menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya. wajahnya mulai memerah dan sangat serasi dengan warna rambutnya. Orihime mulai menghentikan tangisannya. Seluruh pasangan yang sedang berduaan saling memisahkan diri dan memandangi kepala sekolah mereka. Unohana yang mendengar Yamamoto tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Yamamoto seraya menyerahkan sebuah obat.

"Obat apa ini Unohana?" tanya Yamamoto keheranan sembari memandangi obat yang telah diberikan kepadanya.

"itu obat. Saya terbiasa membawa obat-obatan ke sekolah karena Ukitake sering terkena penyakit dan itu adalah obat batuk yang paling manjur" jawab Unohana sembari berpromosi.

Yamamoto yang mendengar hal tersebut mulai tersinggung dan berkata kepada Unohana, "aku tidak membutuhkan obatmu. Sekarang kembalilah duduk dan dengarkan seluruh penjelasanku!". Unohana yang mendengar hal tersebut segera kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tetapi dia sempat tersenyum kecil ketika melihat dengan ekor matanya, Yamamoto memasukkan obat tersebut ke saku jasnya.

"Baiklah semuanya, setelah beberapa kejadian yang aneh tadi. Saya sampaikan untuk kedua kalinya bahwa kelas ini akan mengadakan liburan ke pantai selama satu hari karena kalian telah melaksankan MID semester kalian dengan baik. Semuanya harus berkumpul di sekolah pada jam 8 pagi dan tidak boleh ada yang terlambat!" jelas kepala sekolah tersebut seraya berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Setelah pintu kelas telah ditutup oleh Kepala Sekolah, semua manusia di dalamnya mulai meluapkan kebahagiaan dengan caranya masing-masing.

oooOOOooo

Entah kebetulan atau apa yang terjadi saat pembagian tempat duduk. Padahal tempat duduk di dalam bis ditentukan dengan cara diundi. Tetapi yang terjadi malah sesuatu yang ada di luar bayangan mereka semua karena semua pasangan di yang berada di kelas mereka mendapat tempat duduk bersebelahan. Rukia dengan Ichigo, Ukitake dan Unohana, Hitsugaya dan Hinamori, Ulquiorra dengan Orihime dan Renji dengan Tatsuki.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan, satu persatu murid yang mulanya heboh di dalam bis dengan menyanyi bersama-sama mulai kelelahan dan tertidur. Tetapi hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi beberapa murid yang kedinginan di dalam bis tersebut. Termasuk Rukia, Rukia merasa AC yang mengarah kepadanya lumayan deras. Padahal dia sudah menyelimuti dirinya dengan jaket tebal yang dia kenakan. Tetapi tetap saja dia merasa kedinginan. Dia mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan cara mendekap kedua tangannya, tetapi cara tersebut tidak berhasil. Dia sempat melirik Hinamori yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

Hinamori juga sempat terlihat kedinginan seperti dia. Tetapi dengan gagahnya seorang Hitsugaya menyelimuti Hinamori dengan dengan jaketnya. Hinamori yang awalnya menolak memakai jaket Hitsugaya tersebut karena berpikir Hitsugaya akan kedinginan akhirnya memakainya dengan nyaman. Hitsugaya yang diperkirakan Hinamori akan kedinginan malah tertidur disebelahnya dengan sangat nyenyak. Tangannya terlihat menggenggam erat tangan Hinamori seakan Hinamori adalah harta berharga yang dimilikinya dan dia tidak akan melepasnya. Hinamori yang belum tertidur memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang sangat tampan. Dia sempat lupa bahwa Hitsugaya sangat senang kedinginan saat menolak jaket yang ditawarkan Hisugaya. Tiba-tiba Hinamori menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya, Hinamori mencari siapa pemilik mata tersebut. Ternyata mata yang mengawasinya adalah mata seorang Kuchiki Rukia.

Hinamori menatap Rukia seraya tersenyum dan matanya seakan mengatakan 'jangan-dilihat-saya-malu'. Rukia yang menyadari hal tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah awan yang biasa ia pandangi saat merasa bosan. Karena saat melihat awan, Rukia selalu teringat dengan dua hal. Yaitu chappy, karena di matanya awan selalu berbentuk chappy dan Byakuya, kakaknya. Dia teringat Byakuya karena Byakuya memiliki sebuah boneka yang menurut Byakuya dan Rukia lucu tetapi menurut orang boneka itu aneh. Boneka itu berbentuk seperti awan yang dipasangkan tangan, kaki, mata serta mulut. Rukia tersenyum mengingat dia pernah sekali memandangi Byakuya tidur seraya memeluk boneka itu dan dia memperlakukan boneka itu persis seperti Rukia memperlakukan Boneka Chappynya. Saat mengingat-ingat hal tersebut, tanpa sadar, diapun terbuai kedunia mimpi. Dia tertidur sambil menahan dingin yang menyerangnya. Ichigo, kekasihnya, yang semula asyik bermain PSP yang dibawanya dari rumah mulai merasa bosan dan mematikan PSPnya.

Kemudian, Ichigo memandangi Rukia yang sedang tertidur. Tubuh kecil yang berada di sampingnya terlihat menggigil kedinginan. Dia mulai kasihan dengan keadaan Rukia, diapun segera mengambil jaket yang berada di dalam tasnya. Lalu menyelimuti tubuh mungil tersebut dengan jaketnya. Rukia yang mulanya kedinginan terlihat mulai merasa hangat.

Sedangkan dibelakang mereka terdapat Ukitake yang juga sedang tertidur nyenyak. Sama seperti Ichigo, Unohana juga membuka jaketnya dan memakaikan jaket tersebut kepada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Sejak awal mengetahui mereka akan naik bis berAC, Unohana telah mempersiapkan sebuah baju yang tebal untuk dikenakannya di bis. Karena dia mengetahui bahwa di bis mereka akan kedinginan. Dan jika Ukitake dibiarkan tidur hanya dengan mengenakan satu lapisan jaket saja. Ukitake pasti akan demam tinggi disertai batuk yang tidak berhenti-berhenti. Karena dari itulah Unohana tidak ingin Ukitake sakit dan menghabiskan pengalaman liburannya di pantai untuk istirahat. Dia telah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk Ukitake. Termasuk satu ransel ukuran sedang yang penuh dengan obat-obatan.

Setelah malaui dua jam perjalanan yang lumayan melelahkan. Akhirnya mereka semua tiba di tempat tujuan mereka yaitu pantai. Semua siswa yang awalnya tertidur nyenyak, mulai terbangun saat merasakan bis yang mereka naiki berhenti. Ketika melihat pemandangan pantai dari jendela, mereka mulai keluar dari bis dan berlarian di atas pasir pantai tanpa mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan beberapa guru pembimbing yang menemani mereka selama di pantai.

Semua laki-laki di kelas tersebut mulai membuka baju mereka dan berenang menghilangkan rasa frustasi mereka. Terkecuali Hitsugaya dan Ukitake, Hitsugaya terlalu malas untuk berenang dan ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hinamori untuk membangun istana pasir. Sedangkan Ukitake telah dilarang keras Unohana untuk berenang. Unohana melarang Ukitake untuk berenang karena, jika Ukitake berenang kemungkinan besar Ukitake akan tenggelam dan terseret arus.

Ketika seluruh murid laki-laki telah berenang dan melemparkan tas mereka ke sembarang arah. Murid perempuan mulai mengambil satu persatu tas tersebut dan merapikannya di tempat yang telah disediakan oleh guru pendamping mereka. Setelah selesai, murid perempuan juga mulai membuka baju mereka, memperlihatkan pakaian renang yang telah mereka kenakan di dalam baju mereka. Dan mulai melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Ichigo yang melihat Rukia telah mengenakan pakaian renangnya mulai mendekati Rukia dan mengajaknya untuk berenang bersama. Rukia menerima ajakan Ichigo dengan senang hati. Saat telah berhenti berenang dan sedang bermain-main dengan Ichigo. Rukia melihat Renji dan rasanya dia ingin berbicara dengan Renji.

"Ichigo, aku ke tempat Renji sebentar ya?" kata Rukia meminta ijin kepada Ichigo.

"Tapi, Renji kan berada jauh sekali dari sini?" ucap Ichigo khawatir, dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Rukia.

"Tenanglah.. Aku bisa berenang kok.." ucap Rukia meyakinkan Ichigo.

"Oh.. Baiklah. Aku minum di tempat guru-guru itu" kata Ichigo seraya menunjuk tempat guru-guru sedang bersantai di atas pasir pantai dan tempat tas mereka semua yang berada tepat di sebelah guru-guru tersebut.

"Terima kasih!" kata Rukia seraya berenang menuju Renji. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia mulai menjauh segera menuju tasnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas pasir untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Rukia yang tengah asyik berenang mendekati Renji, tiba-tiba merasa kelelahan. Dia mulai kehabisan nafasnya. Saat mencoba mengayuh kakinya, dia merasakan kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. Ingin dia berteriak minta tolong. Tetapi tubuhnya sudah terlebih dahulu tenggelam di dalam air laut yang biru.

Ichigo yang sedang beristirahat dengan memandangi langit, merasakan firasat yang tidak mengenakan. Dia merasa gelisah seakan dia akan kehilangan seseorang yang dia sayangi. Tiba-tiba dia teringat Rukia, saat melihat Renji masih berada di tempat yang tadi. Dan dia melihat Renji hanya sendirian, sontak Ichigo bergegas berenang mendekati Renji dengan wajah panik.

"Renji! Apakah kau melihat Rukia?" tanya Ichigo kepada Renji yang berada paling jauh dari bibir pantai.

"Apa? Rukia? Tidak.. aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali." Jawab Renji seraya mendekatkan dirinya kepada Ichigo.

"Lho? Bukannya tadi dia berkata ingin menemuimu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Tidak, aku dari tadi di sini sendirian," Kata Renji seraya melihat sekelilingnya. "Kalau begitu aku tanyakan kepada yang lainnya.. Mungkin saja mereka mengetahui keberadaan Rukia." Kata Renji sambil berenang cepat-cepat ke arah teman-temannya. Sedangkan Ichigo yang berada di tempat Renji tadi mencoba menyelam, firasatnya mengatakan Rukia tenggelam di sekitar tempatnya berada sekarang.

Renji yang telah bertanya kepada semuanya mulai panik, karena tidak ada satupun temannya yang melihat Rukia. Diapun akhirnya, mendatangi beberapa guru pendamping dan penjaga pantai yang terlihat sedang bercakap-cakapan dan mengatakan bahwa Rukia menghilang. Guru-guru pendamping dan panjaga pantai yang mendengar hal tersebut mulai panik dan mencari Rukia di sekitar pantai dengan bantuan seluruh teman sekelas Renji. Renji malihat hal tersebut bermaksud memberi tahukannya kepada Ichhigo. Ketika menuju tempatnya yang tadi dan tidak menemui Ichigo. Renji mulai mencari Ichigo yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Tetapi nihil, Ichigo juga tidak ada di tempat tersebut.

~~~di waktu yang sama~~~

"Mengapa aku merasakan Rukia di sekitar sini?" gumam Ichigo dalam hati sambil tetap menyelam dengan sisa tenaganya. Tidak terasa dia telah berada jauh dari tempatnya semula. Tetapi, dia tetap merasakan Rukia berada di sekitarnya, tetapi dia tidak kunjung melihat tubuh mungil yang biasa dia peluk tersebut. Dia menuju permukaan untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian kembali menyelam lagi untuk mencari kekasih hatinya. Dia tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang mulai meprotes perbuatannya. Matanya yang sangat sakit karena dia menyelam sambil tetap mebuka matanya tanpa memakai alat apapun. Kakinya sangat sakit karena dia telah berenang tanpa berhenti.

Saat mulai putus asa mencari Rukia, dia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang mengenai kakinya. Dia menggapi tangan tersebut dan menuntunnya ke permukaan. Saat melihat pemilik tangan tersebut Ichigo merasa bahagia. Pemilik tangan tersebut adalah Rukia. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Ichigo memeluk tubuh Rukia dan membawanya menuju bibir pantai, tempat teman-temannya berada.

Renji yang sedari tadi mencari Rukia dan Ichigo, memperhatikan tempat terakhir Ichigo berada. Tiba-tiba, disekitar tempat tersebut, Renji melihat seseorang berambut oranye berenang. Renji yang menyadari bahwa itu adalah Ichigo berteriak memanggil nama Ichigo dan berenang mendekatinya. Penjaga pantai melihat hal tersebut, mengikuti jejak Renji, berenang menuju Ichigo.

Tetapi sebelum kedua orang itu mencapai ichigo, Ichigo sudah berada di dekat mereka. Dia mendekati Renji dan menyerahkan tubuh Rukia ke arah Renji dan berkata, "Selamatkan Rukia.." ucapnya sangat pelan. Dan tepat pada saat penjaga pantai berada di belakang Ichigo, Ichigo pingsan.

oooOOOooo

Rukia POV

Ketika perlahan-lahan aku membuka mata. Aku heran mendapati tubuhku sedang berada di kasur yang lumayan keras. Bau obat merasuk ke dalam indra penciumanku. Aku mencoba duduk untuk melihat sekelilingku tetapi tidak bisa. Akupun melihat sekelilingku dengan tetap berbaring, semuanya berwarna putih. Sempat aku berpikir telah berada di surga, tetapi ketika aku melihat lebih seksama. Aku mulai sadar ini bukanlah surga karena aku melihat teman-temanku terkejut melihatku telah sadar.

"Rukia-san, akhirnya kau sadar juga.." ucap Hinamori bahagia. Dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku, senyuman Hinamori terkadang bisa menenangkan hati setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Rukia.. Untunglah kau sadar.." kata Orihime seraya memelukku. Meskipun Orihime menyukai kekasihku, aku tetap menganggapnya sahabat karena dia tidak pernah mencoba merebut Ichigo dari sisiku.

"Rukia.. Sekarang kau berada di klinik yang berada di dekat pantai.. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat disini." Kata Unohana memberi tahuku. Dia memang berpengalaman menghadapi orang sakit. Karena kekasihnya termasuk orang yang penyakitan.

"Iya.. terima kasih semuanya.. Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanyaku kepada Unohana.

"Sekitar empat jam" jawab Unohana seraya membelai rambutku lembut.

"Dimana Ichigo?" tanyaku lagi kepada mereka. Tetapi, sebelum mereka semua menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku mendengar suara yang sangat aku kenal dari arah pintu.

"mengapa mencariku Rukia?" kata suara tersebut. Unohana, Hinamori dan Orihime yang menyadari siapa pemilik suara tersebut buru-buru pergi dengan alasan mereka hendak mendatangi kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"Kau yang menyelamatkanku kan Ichigo?" tanyaku kepada Ichigo yang kelihatannya kelelahan tetapi terlihat kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah tampannya.

Ichigo mulai berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Dia memandang wajahku dengan penuh kasih sayang dan berkata,"iya sayangku.. Aku yang telah menyelamatkanmu.." ucapnya seraya tersenyum ke arahku.

"Seandainya aku dapat melakukan sesuatu hal untuk berterima kasih padamu.." ucapku sedih kepada Ichigo. Menurutku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas kebaikan Ichigo dan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia.

Ichigo yang mendengar nada sedihku mulai membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Aku memejamkan mata untuk merasakan sentuhan sayang yang diberikan kekasihku. Tetapi, tiba-tiba dia berhenti membelai rambutku. Akupun membuka mataku dan memandangnya. Jari-jarinya menyentuh bibir mungilku dan berkata,"satu hal yang dapat kau lakukan untuk berterima kasih adalah..". Dia sengaja menggantung kata-katanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku mulai menutup mata dan merasakan kacupan penuh cinta yang dia berikan kepadaku.

oooTHE ENDooo

Gimana? Ngerjain fic ini konsentrasi aku mencar-mencar. Satu mikirin ulangan, satu mikirin tugas dan satunya lagi mikirin fic ini –emang apaan?-. Baru kali ini aku dapet banyak rintangan buat bikin fic. 4 kali aku nyoba bikin buat Viva FFn dan pas mencoba untuk yang kelima kalinya baru bisa, dan ini hasilnya. Ngetiknyapun aku nekat banget. Padahal udah tau besoknya ada ulangan, aku malah tidur tengah malem cuma buat ngetik fic ini *jangan ditiru*. Tentang pair IchiRuki yang ada di fic ini, saya ga kepikiran bakal bikin fic pair ini. Mungkin karena otak lagi blank, jadi cuma pair ini yang bisa masuk ke otak.

Buat fic aku yang satunya, My First Love pair UnohanaUkitake. Mungkin akhir minggu ini udah publish *promosi*. Tergantung banyak tidaknya ulangan dan tugas yang menungguku *halah*.

Mari review Fic ini dengan semangat ingin liburan!! XD


End file.
